


The Meeting

by jennaarebee



Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 00:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennaarebee/pseuds/jennaarebee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Troyler has just walked into the restaurant I work at! What will happen? (The first chapter is based on a dream I had.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The first interaction was on Twitter.

@tyleroakley: Anyone know a good place to eat in Chicago? :)

I was the first to reply.

@jennaarebee: Chateau Amore! Great Italian food and amazing place! If you come while I'm working I'll seat you personally! :)

He followed and DM'd me, asking for the address and when I work during the time that he's in town. After I told him, he said he'd definitely come. I was extremely excited. The next couple days, while at work I said, "There's a possibility that Tyler Oakley might come in. If he does, I'm seating him. And if you don't know who he is, I have nothing to say to you." I had to quote him while I was at it, just to see if anyone would catch it.

The night he walked through the frosted glass doors I had nearly forgotten about that possibility. As he pushed the door open, he was laughing and talking to Troye. I smiled to myself but tried my best to remain professional.

"Hello and welcome to Chateau Amore! How may I help you?" My smile grew bigger and bigger as the reality of the two of them actually standing in front of me sank in.

"Table for two please! And you're Jenna, right?" he said with a huge smile on his face.

"Yes I am!" I grabbed two menus and said, "We've got a fantastic table for you right back here!"

We kept up some small talk as I guided them to their quiet and unpopular table in the back. "Here we are!" After they sat down, I handed them their menus and told them who their server is. They both said thank you and I turned to leave. Before I had even left the table to go back to the front desk, they were holding hands over the table and talking quietly.

Back at the front desk, I would glance back towards their table with a giddy smile on my face during times of little traffic; I just couldn't help myself.

When they were leaving, they stopped by the front desk. "Hello! I hope you enjoyed your meal!" I said to them as I would say to any other guest.

"Yes, we had a fantastic meal," Tyler replied, glancing at Troye and smiling. "When do you get off of work?" he asked when he turned back to me.

"I'm here until close, so around 10."

"Great! We'll hang out at the bar and wait for you!" Tyler replied warmly and turned to go down the two steps into the lounge area. They stopped by the bar, got drinks, and sat down on one of the couches by the fireplace.

I turned to Amy and said, "Did that really just happen?" She nodded, but I still couldn't believe it.

Being that I'm closing, I'm allowed a 15 minute break so I took it then to call my mom. "Hi. ... Tyler freaking Oakley came into the restaurant. With Troye Sivan! And they're waiting at the bar until I get off! Can I hang out with them when I'm done working? ... Oh my god, you're the best!"

I spent the rest of my break nibbling on a piece of bread and staring at the wall while I tried to process everything that just happened.

When 10 o'clock finally rolled around and we had everything done to get ready for the shift in the morning, I went to collect Troye and Tyler.

Tyler was the first to speak. "Oi!" he said with a beaming smile and his glass of wine dangling for, the tips of his fingers.

"Hello! Two things before we go: I need to eat something because I've been here since 3 and I have to go out the employee entrance."

"Okay. Is it alright if we ride with you?" That was the first thing Troye had said to me.

"Sure thing! Where did you want to go?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this! The chapters to come are MUCH more exciting so bear with me :)
> 
> Also, if you guys wanna find me elsewhere:  
> YouTube: jennaarebee  
> Twitter: @jennaarebee  
> Instagram: @jennaarebee  
> Wattpad: jennaarebee  
> Tumblr: sassysoullesssammy.tumblr.com


	2. Chapter 2

Tyler

"What are we gonna do for food while we're there?" Troye asks me. We were going on a vacation, just the two of us, in Chicago a week from now.

"Well, obviously we'll go to the classic places that /everybody/ needs to go to." I thought for a moment. "I know! I'll tweet asking what good places to eat are!" Troye offhandedly said that it was a good idea while he scrolled through Tumblr on his laptop with one hand and affectionately rubbed my knee with the other.

@tyleroakley: Anyone know a good place to eat in Chicago? :)

"Done!" I announced. Once that was done, I set my phone down and removed Troye's hand from my knee so I could pepper it with kisses. He looked away from his dashboard to look at me. I stopped kissing his hand and moved on to his neck.

"You didn't mention me, right?" Troye distractedly asked, too focused on what I was doing to be fully invested in the question.

"Of course, love," I breathed into his neck, coaxing a quiet moan from him. I pulled away and went back to my phone.

"What was that?" Troye asked, a tone of feeling cheated in his voice.

I looked up at him for a moment while I said, "Just a teaser of what will happen later." I winked at him and looked back at Twitter. "There's already a reply! @jennaarebee says to check out Chateau Amore."

"Italian?"

"Yep! And she said that she'll personally seat us if we go while she's working. I'll go DM her and find out when she's working while we're in town." As I'm typing, I see Troye set his laptop down on the other side of him out of the corner of my eye and then I feel his arms around me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, I hope y'all like this! Please leave comments and kudos so I know what ya think! :)
> 
> Also, if y'all wanna find me elsewhere:  
> YouTube: jennaarebee  
> Twitter: @jennaarebee  
> Instagram: @jennaarebee  
> Wattpad: jennaarebee  
> Tumblr: sassysoullesssammy.tumblr.com


End file.
